


Leise

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne bekommt einen Anruf von Thiel.





	Leise

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr Lieben, mit dieser ganz kleinen Geschichte wünsche ich euch ein schönes Wochenende. ♥

Boerne stürmte ins Wohnzimmer und griff nach seinem Handy. „Hallo, Herr Thiel.”

„Mann, Boerne, ich habe eben schon mal angerufen. Warum sind Sie nicht dran gegangen?”

„Nun, ich war gerade im Bad und habe wieder diese scheußlich schmeckende Gurgellösung zu mir genommen, ich habe das Klingeln nicht gehört.”

„Aha, okay.”

„Herr Thiel, Sie haben sich doch nicht etwa ... Sorgen gemacht, weil Sie mich nicht gleich erreicht haben?”

„Ach was, natürlich nicht!” Leises Lachen in der Leitung. „Na ja, wie geht’s Ihnen denn? Was ist mit dem Fieber?”

„Ich kann Ihnen verkünden, dass ich seit mehreren Stunden fieberfrei bin.”

„Ah, sehr gut, aber ... Sie sollten sich trotzdem noch ein bisschen ausruhen. Das machen Sie doch, oder?”

„Na sicher, ich lege mich gleich auf die Couch und lausche Wagners wohlklingenden Klängen.”

„Gut. Boerne, ich mach' bald Feierabend und geh' später eh einkaufen, soll ich Ihnen vielleicht nochmal eine Packung Tee mitbringen und rüber bringen?”

„Oh, das wäre äußerst nett von Ihnen.”

„Okay, mach' ich.”

„Vielen Dank, Thiel. Ich bin ja ein klein wenig verwundert.”

„Verwundert? Warum denn das?”

„Sie waren doch schon gestern einkaufen.”

„Ja, aber ... ich hab' was vergessen.”

„So? Was denn?”

„Boerne, ich muss jetzt mal langsam weiter arbeiten. Ich melde mich dann nachher bei Ihnen, okay?”

„In Ordnung. Bis später.”

„Jo, bis später.”

Er grinste breit und schaltete den Plattenspieler ein.


End file.
